fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Foster
Madame Foster is a main character in the animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and whose voice is portrayed in English by Candi Milo. She is the founder of Foster's, creator of Mr. Herriman, and (the presumably paternal) grandmother of Frankie Foster. She's portrayed as a sweet and loving grandmother/caretaker with a lot of energy and spunk with a larger-than-life persona. Biography Madame Foster founded the home that bears her name. She's had a strange life, having once gotten lost in the house for a week, eating nothing but acorns and toothpaste. She also spent forty-six days in the horse stables when her granddaughter Frankie accidentally let the Scribbles out from the forbidden door in the cold autumn of 1984. She owns what looks like a late 1970's Pontiac Trans Am sports car, complete with the "screaming chicken" on the hood similar to the one shown in the Smokey and the Bandit movies, which she likes to drive around town. She has a long-standing feud with the neighbor across the street, Old Man Rivers. According to her, Rivers borrowed a cup of sugar from her in 1962 "and did not return one single granulatory ounce!" However, Rivers has a secret crush on Madame Foster that he eventually reveals to her. She also possesses a chest of pirate treasure buried near a hydrangea bush on her property. When Madame Foster was a child, she created her first (and apparently only) imaginary friend Mr. Herriman, a giant rabbit who wears a top hat, a monocle, a vest, a bow-tie, and a mustache while speaking in a posh English accent in a personification of the Edwardian era. Herriman would often perform for the younger Madame Foster, doing an assortment of dances and songs, which he continues to do to this very day, much to his own slight embarrassment. Much like with the series main characters Bloo & Mac, Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman are polar opposites. While Madame Foster is kooky and full of boundless and endless energy, Herriman is reserved and obsessed with rule following. However, their friendship remains as strong as it ever was, particularly in the fact that even as Madame Foster grew, she never gave away Mr. Herriman like so many other children did with their own imaginary friends. When at last Madame Foster created her foster home for imaginary friends, she made Mr. Herriman the president of the house, in charge of running the home and handling the adoption of the friends. In later years, Madame Foster would take in her granddaughter Frankie Foster. Frankie would stay with her grandmother throughout her own childhood and into her teen years, and would later take on the role of 'estate manager' and caregiver towards the friends. Trivia * Madame Foster tends to be famous for her tasty cookies, which she only makes once a year. * Madame Foster appears in the fewest episodes of all the main characters. * In Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion and the updated XL version, Madame Foster appears as an assist character who leads a stampede of imaginary friends that damage all enimies in their path. In the XL version, she is Chowder's synergy partner who gives him a big plate of cookies. After eating them, Chowder becomes fat and rolls around the stage damaging any opponents in his way, with Madame Foster riding on top. * In Cartoon Network's comic series, Madame Foster appears as a little girl in the "Ill Will" issue, and in one of Mr. Herriman's memories he recalls how in the early 20th century (presumably the 1930's), Madame Foster spilled stuff all over the floor, and she blamed the mess on Herriman. To avoid getting in trouble again, Herriman became obsessed with cleaning up all of Madame Foster's spills in the house to the point where he uses cleaning chemicals in an airless room and Madame Foster finds him unconscious. In the comic, she is depicted as a little girl with curly blonde hair and a pink dress. * In "The Big Picture", it is shown, in old pictures, that she used to be tall, but got shorter every year, however in "The Trouble With Scribbles", it is shown that she was the same height as she appears in during the present. This is due to "The Trouble With Scribbles" was made in 2004 (considering it ahead of its time) and "The Big Picture" was made 2 years later. * The most controversial role she ever had was "Foster's Goes to Europe", as she stole traveling tickets from Mac by given him a hug and Mac took the blame. Because of this, that concept would not be given to Madame Foster again. * Madame Foster is absent in the following episodes: **Bloooo **Everyone Knows It's Bendy **Squeakerboxxx **The Sweet Stench of Success **My So Called Wife **Sight for Sore Eyes **Frankie My Dear **Infernal Slumber **Bus the Two of Us **Make Believe It or Not **Affair Weather Friends **Pranks for Nothing **Jackie Khones and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook **Imposter's Home for Um Make Em Up Pals **Eddie Monster **Let Your Hare Down **Squeeze the Day Gallery 613-0074.jpg Madame-Foster-en-action.jpg 0813foster-a.jpg Madame Foster's Bust.JPG|Madame Foster's Bust Madame Foster.jpg|Madame Foster as a superhero. 510-0066.jpg|Madame Foster as a zombie 428385_454236821330620_1816876794_n.jpg 408502 454236841330618 1053033794 n.jpg 21194_454248707996098_876405939_n.jpg Personality Kooky, sweet, loving, friendly, caring, charming, and always wearing a smile for anyone to cheer them up as their surrogate grandmother, she's a fun-loving old woman who always finds a way to have a good time, even if she has to break Mr. Herriman's rules in order to do so; she is truly a kid at heart. She loves having wild tea parties while everyone is out as seen in "Foster's Goes to Europe." Mr. Herriman is never happy about this, but since it was Madame Foster who created him in the first place, he doesn't have much of a say about it. She often pokes good-hearted fun at others, like in "Mac Daddy" where she punned Mac and Cheese and "Bloo Cheese" (a type of cheese). She is quite sneaky and malicious when she needs or wants to be, as seen in "Foster's Goes to Europe" when she stole Mac's tickets to Europe with a rather long hug. She then went on vacation with her friends and a homesick imaginary friend named Eurotrish. In "Something Old, Something Bloo", it's shown that she thinks she's a superhero. As noted by Mr. Herriman, "This never turns out very well." She even bought the stuff Mac put up for auction on an internet auction web site SchmeBay (a parody of eBay). in "One False Movie", not knowing that she was buying her own stuff or funding much of the movie that Mac and Bloo were making. She also helped Bloo trick Mac into a surprise party disguised as an imaginary friend named Artie who was four years old in "I Only Have Surprise for You". Madame Foster sometimes makes rude jokes out of someone else's unfortunate situations (most notably while Bloo was eating a horrible meal Frankie specially prepared) with a below-basic level of sarcasm. She dotes on her granddaughter Frankie, but at the same time is not above driving the younger woman to distraction. Madame Foster and Mac seem to be kindred spirits, as she has never gotten rid of her imaginary friend (Mr. Herriman) and Mac refuses to give up Bloo. Sometimes, Madame Foster's daily actions tend to change from kindhearted to eccentric (such as running with scissors inside the mansion, using exaggerated methods to solve many problems such as using a garden hose to cure Bloo of the hiccups, or even performing semi-nudism). Mr. Herriman is similar: he always acts as a cultured and refined imaginary friend, but sometimes loses his composure. Regardless of her age and mild senility, though, Madame Foster is always composed and still very sharp. Category:Female Category:Main characters Category:Foster's Family Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Creators Category:Workers Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Pranksters